Helethor
by Celebne
Summary: Können Éowyn und Helethor Faramir noch rechtzeitig retten? Das letzte Kapitel... Bitte R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Kapitel: Helethors Ankunft  
  
Disclaimer: Ich habe diese Geschichte mit Figuren geschrieben, die ich aus dem "Herrn der Ringe" entliehen habe. Ich weise darauf hin, dass ich "Der Herr der Ringe" sowie die darin vorkommenden Figuren nicht als mein geistiges Eigentum ansehe. Ich bereichere mich nicht an dieser Amateur-Fiction. Die Handlung in dieser Geschichte ist von mir frei erfunden und hat nichts mit dem Ablauf in der Geschichte "Der Herr der Ringe" zu tun.Der Herr der Ringe" ist und bleibt das geistige Eigentum  
von J. R. R. Tolkien.  
  
Helethor  
  
Einleitung: Nach dem Ringkrieg wird Faramir zum Statthalter Aragorns ernannt und erhält das Land Ithilien als Fürstentum. Zusammen mit seiner jungen Frau Éowyn wird er nach Pelargir in Süd-Gondor geschickt. Seine Aufgabe ist es, dort die unruhestiftenden Schmugglerbanden zu vertreiben und für Ordnung zu sorgen. Faramir muß sein ganzes Können unter Beweis stellen, um diese erste schwere Aufgabe als Truchseß zu erfüllen. Éowyn leidet währenddessen unter Heimweh nach Rohan. Doch sie verbirgt diesen Schmerz vor ihrem vielbeschäftigten Gatten. Da taucht Helethor in Pelargir auf, der neue Hauptmann der Waldläufer und zugleich ein charmanter Draufgänger.....  
  
Seufzend blickte Éowyn zum Fenster des Palastes hinaus, in welchem sie mit Faramir vor kurzem eingezogen war. Von dort aus konnte sie den Hafen gut überblicken. Sie hasste diese fremde, rießige Stadt. In Rohan lebte man in kleinen Siedlungen, deren Häuser aus Holz erbaut waren. Selbst Edoras war nur eine Siedlung aus Holzhäusern, die man gut überblicken konnte.  
  
Éowyn fühlte sich eingeengt in diesem steinernen Klotz von Palast, in dieser Stadt mit ihren engen Gassen und vielen Menschen. Sie vermisste die weiten Ebenen von Rohan, wo die Pferdeherden der Rohirrim friedlich grasten. Hier in Pelargir konnte sie nicht mal ungestört ausreiten. Die Langeweile war wirklich entsetzlich. Für Näharbeiten hatte sich die schöne Rohirrim noch nie interessiert: sie hatte sich mit Reiten und Schwertkämpfen beschäftigt, während ihre Altersgenossinnen in den Nähstuben gesessen hatten. So wanderte Éowyn bedrückt in der großen Empfangshalle des Palastes auf und ab. Sie hoffte, dass wenigstens heute mal Faramir etwas eher nach Hause kam als sonst.  
  
Plötzlich hörte sie Schritte und Stimmengemurmel draußen auf den Gängen. Kam Faramir etwa jetzt schon nach Hause? Es war noch früher Nachmittag. Éowyns Miene hellte sich für einen Moment auf. Doch dann ging die Tür auf und Hausdiener Rhivad brachte einen Fremden in die Empfangshalle. Der Fremde verbeugte sich vor Éowyn. Sie musterte ihn, teils enttäuscht, weil es nicht Faramir war, und teils neugierig, weil sie ihm noch nie vorher begegnet war. Der Fremde trug die Waldläufertracht Ithiliens, so wie sie einst Faramir getragen hatte. Vom Aussehen her erinnerte er die junge Frau eher an Aragorn: er hatte langes, dunkelbraunes Haar, einen kurzgeschnittenen Bart und graublaue Augen. Man konnte ihn durchaus als attraktiv bezeichnen.  
  
„Wer seid Ihr, Herr?", fragte Éowyn verwundert. „Ich bin Helethor, der neue Hauptmann der Waldläufer von Ithilien", erklärte der junge Mann charmant lächelnd. „Ihr wollt sicher zu Faramir, meinem Gemahl", meinte Éowyn etwas unsicher. „Leider kann ich Euch nicht weiterhelfen, Helethor. Faramir wird wohl erst am späten Abend zurückkehren". „Eine solch schöne Frau wie Euch lässt der Truchseß den ganzen Tag alleine?", fragte Helethor etwas herausfordernd.  
  
Éowyn verschlug es die Sprache. Es grenzte geradezu an Dreistigkeit, so wie der Hauptmann von Faramir redete, obwohl er ja irgendwie recht hatte. „Es ist besser, Ihr geht jetzt, Hauptmann Helethor", sagte sie schließlich barsch. „Ich werde dem Truchseß heute abend Bescheid geben, dass Ihr da wart". Helethor neigte demütig den Kopf.  
  
„Ich wollte nur mitteilen, dass die Waldläufertruppe, die Herr Faramir angefordert hat, nun in Pelargir eingetroffen ist". „Gut", nickte Éowyn kurzangebunden. „Ihr könnt Euch jetzt entfernen". Helethor sah sie plötzlich bedrückt an.  
  
„Verzeiht mir mein ungebührliches Verhalten von vorhin. Ich wollte Euch nicht kränken, Herrin". Er sagte dies so zerknirscht, dass Éowyn sich schon fast ein Schmunzeln verbeißen musste. „Nun gut, Euch sei noch einmal verziehen", erwiderte sie und ein kurzes Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht. 


	2. Faramirs Rückkehr

2.Kapitel  
  
leofric: Vielen Dank für dein liebes Feedback. Dein Wunsch ist mir Befehl. ;)  
  
Helethor ergriff plötzlich ihre Hand und hauchte einen Kuß auf den Handrücken. Dann entfernte er sich eilig und ließ eine verwirrte Éowyn zurück.  
  
An diesem Abend kam Faramir besonders spät nach Hause. Éowyn wartete bereits seit Stunden mit dem Nachtmahl auf ihn. Als er endlich die Privatgemächer betrat, wo sich Éowyn aufhielt, stand bereits der Mond am Himmel.  
  
„Verzeih, meine Blume", sagte er leise und hauchte ihr einen Begrüßungskuß auf die Wange. Éowyn sah ihn mit bekümmerter Miene an. Faramir wirkte todmüde und richtig grau im Gesicht. Sie trat hinter ihm und massierte ihm vorsichtig seine Schultern.  
  
„Du übernimmst dich mit dieser Aufgabe, mein Liebster", sagte sie besorgt. „Der König verlangt nicht von dir, dass du die Stadt in wenigen Wochen von diesem Schmuggler-Unrat säuberst". Faramir seufzte tief und schloß die Augen. Er genoß diese Rückenmassage von Éowyn. Seine Schultern waren tatsächlich entsetzlich verspannt.  
  
„Wenn ich den Schmugglern nicht jetzt Einhalt gebiete, werden es immer mehr und die Stadt wird nach und nach daran ersticken". „Trotzdem: du musst dir auch eine Pause gönnen", mahnte Éowyn. „Seit Wochen geht das nun schon so, dass du bei Sonnenaufgang mit deinen Männern aufbrichst und erst spät abends wiederkehrst. Heute war übrigens der neue Hauptmann der Waldläufer hier und hat sich gemeldet".  
  
Faramir wurde plötzlich hellhörig. „Helethor ist also selbst gekommen", murmelte er nachdenklich vor sich hin. „Mir wäre lieber gewesen, er wäre in Ithilien geblieben". „Warum denn?", fragte Éowyn neugierig und hörte auf, Faramirs Schultern zu massieren. „Ich habe mich schon damals, als wir noch Waldläufer waren, mit ihm nicht besonders gut verstanden. Helethor widersetzte sich meinen Anordnungen".  
  
„Hast du ihn dafür bestraft?" „Nein", fuhr Faramir fort. „Dafür war er ein zu guter Krieger. Er konnte am besten von uns allen Fährten lesen. Zu Recht ist er nun Hauptmann der Waldläufer. Aber ich möchte ihn lieber nicht hier in Pelargir an meiner Seite haben. Andererseits brauche ich jeden Mann, der mir zugeteilt wird. Ich hoffe, er wird nicht wieder versuchen, meine Autorität zu untergraben. Ich habe wichtigere Dinge zu tun, als mit Helethor herumzudebattieren".  
  
Hausdiener Rhivad trat nun ein und fragte, ob er das Essen auftragen dürfe. Éowyn setzte sich nun auf ihren Stuhl gegenüber von Faramir. Während des Essens erzählte sie ihm von ihrer Heimat Rohan: von den Ebenen, den Pferden und den Ruhmestaten der Rohirrim. Faramir versuchte, ihr aufmerksam zuzuhören. Doch ihm fielen dabei fast die Augen zu vor Müdigkeit. Éowyn merkte es bald und hörte auf zu erzählen. Sie stand auf und trat zu ihm. Zärtlich legte sie ihm die Hände auf die Schultern.  
  
„Ich denke, wir sollten zu Bett gehen, mein Liebster", hauchte sie ihm sanft ins Ohr. Faramir lächelte und zog ihre Hand an seinen Mund. Er drückte ihr einen Kuß auf den Handrücken. Erwartungsvoll nahm Éowyn ihn an der Hand und ging mit ihm in das Schlafgemach. Sie lief schnell in das Ankleidezimmer, um dort ihr dünnes Nachthemd anzuziehen. Als sie jedoch wieder zurück in das Schlafgemach kam, sah sie enttäuscht, dass Faramir bereits fest schlief. Er war nicht einmal mehr in der Lage gewesen, sich richtig zu entkleiden. Traurig schlüpfte sie ins Bett und kuschelte sich an seine Brust. Sie dachte wehmütig an die wilden, leidenschaftlichen Nächte zurück, die sie zu Beginn ihrer Ehe in Minas Tirith verbracht hatten. Und nun hatte es schon seit Wochen keine körperliche Liebe zwischen ihnen mehr gegeben. Éowyn traten die Tränen der Wut in die Augen und sie verfluchte im Stillen die Stadt Pelargir und ihre Schmuggler.  
  
Bereits bei Tagesanbruch stand Faramir wieder auf. Éowyn fuhr erschrocken hoch. „Was, du willst jetzt schon gehen?", fragte sie etwas ungehalten. „Die Sonne ist noch nicht einmal aufgegangen".  
  
„Das ist die beste Zeit, um Schmuggler auf frischer Tat zu erwischen", erklärte Faramir, während er seinen Schwertgürtel anlegte. „Kommst du dafür heute Abend etwas eher zurück?", fragte Éowyn traurig.  
  
„Wir müssen am Abend immer unser Vorgehen für den nächsten Tag besprechen", erwiderte Faramir und nahm seinen dunklen Umhang. „Als Truchseß ist es mir auferlegt, überall mit dabei zu sein und Entscheidungen zu treffen". 


	3. Der Ausritt

3.kapitel  
  
leofric: Danke wieder für dein Review. Ich habe die Geschichte übrigens längst fertig. Serviere sie aber in kleinen Appetithäppchen. ;o)  
  
Die Tage hier sind so entsetzlich lang ohne dich", meinte Éowyn den Tränen nahe. „Ich würde so gerne einmal wieder ausreiten". Faramir strich ihr tröstend über die Wange. „Ich werde mir etwas einfallen lassen, um dich wieder glücklich zu machen".  
  
Bevor der junge Truchseß mit seinen Männern aufbrach, ließ er Helethor zu sich rufen. Er kannte diesen herausfordernden Blick, den der Hauptmann gerne aufsetzte, nur zu gut. Im Ringkrieg hatte Helethor seinerzeit sich geweigert, Osgiliath zu verteidigen, weil er es für verrückt hielt, eine Stadt zu schützen, die sowieso früher oder später in die Hände des übermächtigen Feindes fallen würde. Faramir war damals nahe daran gewesen, seinem Vater eine Meldung über Helethor zu machen. Doch sein treuer Offizier Damrod, der später in Osgiliath fiel, hatte ein gutes Wort für den störrischen jungen Waldläufer eingelegt. Faramir hatte es dann doch nicht bereut, Helethor in seiner Truppe belassen zu haben, denn der junge Mann hatte sich mit seinem geübten Blick für Orkspuren mehr als nützlich erwiesen.  
  
Helethor trat zu Faramir, der bereits auf seinem Pferd saß. „Mylord, was wünscht Ihr von mir?" „Ich möchte, dass Ihr hierbleibt, Hauptmann Helethor, und meiner Gemahlin als Begleiter zu Diensten steht, falls sie heute auszureiten wünscht", erklärte Faramir sachlich.  
  
Helethor hob empört eine Augenbraue. „Dafür bin ich nicht aus Minas Tirith abgeordnet worden, Mylord". „Soll das eine Befehlsverweigerung sein, Helethor?", fragte Faramir – entgegen seinen Gewohnheiten – ziemlich barsch. „Ihr werdet hier das tun, was ich von Euch verlange". In Helethors Gesichtsmuskeln arbeitete es, doch er erwiderte nichts. Stumm verneigte er sich vor Faramir. „Wie Ihr wünscht, Herr", presste er schließlich hervor.  
  
Der Vormittag zog sich zäh dahin wie immer. Éowyn wanderte ruhelos von Raum zu Raum und sah zu den Fenstern hinaus. Sie kam sich vor wie der berühmte Vogel im goldenen Käfig. Dann trat plötzlich Hausdiener Rhivad ein:  
  
„Mylady, unten im Hof wartet Hauptmann Helethor mit 2 gesattelten Pferden. Er hat Anweisung von Euerem Gemahl, Euch zu begleiten, falls Ihr auszureiten wünscht". Éowyn hüpfte das Herz im Leibe, als sie das hörte. Endlich durfte sie wieder im Sattel sitzen und den frischen Wind beim Reiten genießen. Während sie in ihren Gemächern schnell ein Reitkleid anlegte, musste sich grinsen: das war ja ein genialer Schachzug von Faramir, um diesen ungebetenen Helethor loszuwerden.  
  
Der Hauptmann verneigte sich untertänig, als Éowyn unternehmungslustig in den Hof geschritten kam. „So, es kann losgehen!", rief sie freudig und schwang sich in den Sattel.  
  
Zusammen mit Helethor galoppierte sie aus dem Palasttor. Es dauerte lange, bis sie sich durch die verstopften Gassen der großen Hafenstadt durchgequält hatten. Mit fast 50.000 Einwohnern war Pelargir die zweitgrößte Stadt von Gondor. Éowyn war froh, einen bewaffneten Begleiter dabeizuhaben. Allzuoft begegneteten ihnen in den Gassen der Stadt unheimlich aussehende Männer, die sie begierlich anblickten. Mit ihren hellblonden Haaren fiel die schöne Rohirrim natürlich auf in den südlichen Gefilden, wo die Menschen eher dunkle Haare und Haut hatten. Éowyn war heilfroh, als sie endlich die Stadt hinter sich gelassen hatten und sich eine hügelige Graslandschaft vor ihnen auftat, die sie fast ein wenig an Rohan erinnerte. Sie trieb ihre Stute Nerna voran und lachte hell auf, als der Wind mit ihren hüftlangen, offenen Haaren spielte. Helethor hatte offenbar Mühe ihr zu folgen. Schließlich zügelte Éowyn ihr Pferd und beschloß, auf den Hauptmann zu warten, der doch ein Stück zurückgefallen war.  
  
„Ihr seid eine beachtliche Reiterin, Herrin", sagte er mit einem spitzbübischen Lächeln, als er schließlich Éowyn eingeholt hatte. „Wie Ihr vielleicht wisst, Hauptmann Helethor, stamme ich aus Rohan und bin praktisch im Sattel aufgewachsen", erklärte Éowyn stolz. Ihre Wangen waren gerötet von der frischen Luft und von der Anstrengung des Ritts. Helethor fand, dass sie unbeschreiblich schön aussah. Fast atemlos betrachtete er sie. Éowyn lächelte ihn herausfordernd an: „Was ist, Hauptmann, ist Euch der Ritt etwa zu anstrengend?"  
  
„Oh nein", widersprach er heftig. „Ich gehöre zu den besten Reitern Gondors. Auch ich bin praktisch im Sattel aufgewachsen". Éowyn bekam fast einen Lachanfall: so wie sich Helethor im Sattel hielt, war er keineswegs mit dem Reiten vertraut. Diesem Prahlhans wollte sie es zeigen. Sie galoppierte plötzlich los.  
  
„Wartet, Herrin!", rief Helethor besorgt, der wiederum Mühe hatte ihr zu folgen. Doch Éowyn ritt einfach weiter. „Bitte, Herrin!" Éowyn hatte jetzt ein kleines Wäldchen erreicht und ließ Narna über einen umgestürzten Baum springen. Mal sehen, ob Helethor jetzt endlich klein beigab. Schmunzelnd wartete sie mit Narna hinter Büschen versteckt.  
  
Endlich kam Helethor herangeprescht. Suchend sah er sich nach Éowyn um. Dann wollte er sein Pferd ebenfalls über den Baumstamm springen lassen, doch es scheute und der Hauptmann wurde in hohen Bogen aus dem Sattel geworfen. Éowyn presste sich die Hände vor dem Mund, um nicht laut los zulachen. Helethor hatte den Sturz unverletzt überstanden. Er klopfte den Schmutz von seinem ledernen Waffenrock und zog seinen Umhang zurecht, als er wieder aufgestanden war. „Frau Éowyn, wo seid Ihr?", fragte er etwas kläglich. Endlich kam die schöne Rohirrim hinter den Büschen vor. Ein schelmenhaftes Grinsen huschte über ihr Gesicht.  
  
„Nun gebt es endlich zu, Hauptmann Helethor, dass Ihr kein geübter Reiter seid". „Ich habe wohl etwas übertrieben", gestand er reumütig. „Ich hoffe, Ihr verachtet mich nicht deswegen". „Ich denke, wir sollten nach Pelargir zurückkehren – ich habe Hunger", meinte Éowyn und blinzelte in die Sonne, die bereits tief im Süden stand. „Rhivad hat mir Verpflegung mitgegeben für Euch", sagte Helethor eifrig. „Ihr könnt hier unter den Bäumen Euer Mittagsmahl einnehmen". „Das wäre ja herrlich!", schwärmte Éowyn begeistert. „In Rohan habe ich oft im Freien gegessen".  
  
Helethor holte Brot, Käse, Obst und eine Kürbisflasche mit Wasser. Éowyn breitete ein Tuch auf den Waldboden auf. „Ihr werdet doch mitessen, Hauptmann? Das schaffe ich nie im Leben alleine". „Wenn Ihr wünscht, Herrin", erwiderte Helethor höflich und ließ sich gegenüber von Éowyn auf dem Waldboden nieder. Éowyn aß mit gesundem Appetit: so gut hatte es ihr seit Wochen nicht mehr geschmeckt. Zuletzt hatte sie kaum noch etwas zu sich genommen. Das Heimweh nach Rohan und der beengende Palast hatten ihr schier den Magen zugeschnürt.  
  
„Erzählt mir von Rohan!", bat Helethor plötzlich. „Ich habe mich schon immer für die Ruhmestaten der Rohirrim interessiert. Ihr seid doch damals bei der Schlacht um Helm's Klamm dabeigewesen". Éowyns Miene hellte sich noch mehr auf. Es erfüllte sie mit Stolz und Liebe, wenn sie von ihrer Heimat erzählen durfte. Der Hauptmann der Waldläufer war ein aufmerksamer Zuhörer. Er schien nicht genug von Rohan hören zu können.  
  
Schließlich erhob sich Éowyn, als die Sonne schon weit im Westen stand. „Ich möchte nach Hause, Helethor – mein Gemahl kommt sicher auch bald zurück". 


	4. Gefahr im Verzug

4.Kapitel:  
  
leofric: Laß dich überraschen, was noch alles passieren wird! Hier wieder ein kleines Update.  
  
Eine Stunde später, als sich bereits die Abenddämmerung auf Pelargir gesenkt hatte, ritten Éowyn und Helethor in den Palasthof ein. Der Hauptmann half seiner Herrin galant vom Pferd herunter und bot ihr seinen Arm an, um sie in den Palast zu geleiten. In diesem Moment sprengte eine Schar Reiter in den Hof ein.  
  
Éowyn ließ den Hauptmann stehen und eilte auf die Reiter zu. „Faramir!"  
  
Lächelnd stieg der junge Statthalter vom Pferd und schloß seine Frau in die Arme. „Ich wollte dich überraschen und bin heute eher nach Hause gekommen". Er gab Éowyn einen innigen Kuß. Helethor spürte Eifersucht in sich hochsteigen, als er die Beiden zusammen sah. Er wusste jetzt, dass er sich in Éowyn unsterblich verliebt hatte.  
  
„Ich hoffe, Helethor hat deine Anweisungen befolgt, als ihr zusammen ausgeritten seid", sagte Faramir mit strengem Blick auf den Hauptmann. „Er war mir ein unterhaltsamer Begleiter", meinte Éowyn zufrieden. „Das will ich hoffen", meinte Faramir und betrachtete Helethor argwöhnisch. „Mylord, kann ich jetzt in mein Quartier gehen?", fragte der Hauptmann höflich. „Ja, du kannst gehen", sagte Faramir etwas gelassener.  
  
Das junge Paar verlebte zusammen einen gemütlichen Abend und dannach zusammen eine leidenschaftliche Nacht. Hungrig drängte sich Éowyn an den Körper ihres Mannes und genoß seine Liebkosungen, die sie so lange entbehren musste. Eng umschlungen schliefen sie schließlich ein. Diesmal stand Faramir auch nicht bei Tagesanbruch auf, sondern blieb solange im Bett liegen, bis Éowyn von selbst aufwachte. Liebevoll betrachtete er seine Frau, wie sie sich dehnte und streckte, und dann langsam die Augen öffnete.  
  
„Du musst heute nicht wegreiten?", fragte Éowyn freudig und erstaunt zugleich. „Ich werde den ganzen Tag mit dir verbringen", versprach Faramir lächelnd. „Viel zu lange habe ich dich vernachlässigt". „Und was ist mit den Schmugglerbanden?", wollte Éowyn wissen. „Meine Männer sind erschöpft von der Suche nach den Schmugglern", erklärte Faramir. „Auch sie haben heute eine Ruhepause verdient". „Du bist wirklich ein fürsorglicher Statthalter", meinte Éowyn und strich ihm über das Gesicht und dem kurzgeschnittenen, rotblonden Bart. Faramir lachte leise und zog sie an sich.  
  
Nach dem Frühstück zeigte der junge Statthalter seiner Frau die Sehenswürdigkeiten von Pelargir: den Hafen, den Markt und einige wundervolle Gebäude, die noch aus den Zeiten der Altvorderen-Könige stammten. Sie gingen zu Fuß durch die Stadt: Beregond von Faramirs Leibwache und Helethor begleiteten sie. Der Hauptmann lief mit düsterem Gesicht hinter dem Paar her, dass ständig seine Verliebtheit zeigte. Beregond stieß Helethor unsanft an. „Hey, was guckst du so komisch? Du solltest lieber deine Augen offen halten, Waldläufer". Helethor starrte Beregond wütend an. Was bildete sich dieser Schnösel eigentlich ein, der einst Wächter des Weißen Turms war?  
  
„Ich verlange, dass du mich mit ‚Hauptmann' anredest, Wachsoldat", schnaubte Helethor grimmig. „Außerdem nehme ich von einem einfachen Soldaten keine Befehle an". „Ich hoffe deine Kampfstärke ist so groß wie dein Mundwerk, ‚Hauptmann'", entgegnete Beregond spöttisch.  
  
Faramir und Éowyn hatten sich inzwischen ein Stück von den beiden Streithähnen entfernt, so dass sie das Gespräch nicht hören konnten. Sie schlenderten an verschiedenen Marktständen vorbei und Éowyn entdeckte schließlich einen Händler, der wunderschöne Stoffe feilbot. „Oh, sind die schön", flüsterte sie verzückt. „Ich werde mir ein neues Kleid nähen lassen". Faramir sah mit verschränkten Armen geduldig zu, wie Éowyn sich einen passenden Stoff heraussuchte. Aber Éowyn war nicht besonders entscheidungsfreudig.  
  
„Was meinst du, Liebster – soll ich den grünen Brokat nehmen, oder doch die gelbe Seide aus Khând?" „Ich finde, dass dir gelb am besten steht", meinte Faramir, dem es allmählich zu lange dauerte. „Ach ich weiß nicht", murmelte Éowyn und presste die gelbe Seide an ihren Körper. Sie wandte sich wieder an den Händler. „Habt Ihr auch dunkelrote Seide hier?"  
  
Leise seufzend wandte sich Faramir ab und betrachtete gelangweilt das Menschengetümmel auf dem Markt. Plötzlich erstarrte sein Blick: er erkannte Halrond, den Anführer der Schmuggler. Seit Wochen suchte er schon diesen Mann und ausgerechnet jetzt musste er ihm über den Weg laufen. Seine Hand wanderte unauffällig zu seinem Schwertgriff. Beregond erkannte sofort, dass etwas nicht stimmte und er lief zu Faramir hin.  
  
„Was gibt es, Mylord?", fragte er besorgt. „Da drüben steht Halrond", raunte ihm Faramir leise zu. Er winkte jetzt Helethor zu sich. „Bring Éowyn so schnell wie möglich nach Hause und rufe sofort Verstärkung herbei. Wir versuchen, Halrond in der Zwischenzeit dingfest zu machen. Ich hoffe, er hat nicht zu viele Leute dabei".  
  
Éowyn drehte sich jetzt fröhlich um. „Sieh mal, Liebster, ich habe jetzt endlich was passendes gefunden. Ich..." Dann sah sie Faramirs ernste Miene und hörte auf zu sprechen. „Du musst sofort nach Hause, meine Blume. Der Hauptmann der Schmuggler befindet sich hier auf dem Markt. Wenn ich ihn jetzt stelle, dann ist das größte Problem erst mal gelöst". „Aber du und Beregond, ihr könnt das nicht alleine tun!", rief Éowyn besorgt. „Er könnte noch mehr Männer dabei haben. Es ist zu gefährlich für euch."  
  
„Helethor wird sofort Verstärkung holen, wenn du zuhause bist", versuchte Faramir sie zu beruhigen. „Geh jetzt bitte!" Immer wieder sah sich Éowyn besorgt nach Faramir um, während Helethor sie vom Markt weggeleitete.  
  
Faramir und Beregond bahnten sich einen Weg durch die Menschmenge, bis direkt vor Halrond standen. Der junge Truchseß zog sein Schwert. „Leg deine Waffen nieder, Schmuggler! Du bist hiermit festgenommen". Halrond schüttelte seinen schwarzen Lockenkopf und lachte hämisch auf. „Willst du mich auf dem Arm nehmen, Junge?" „Du stehst vor dem Truchseß von Gondor, Schurke!", rief Beregond bebend und zog ebenfalls sein Schwert. „Zum letzten Mal, Halrond – leg deine Waffen nieder!", befahl Faramir wütend. Plötzlich tauchte ein halbes Dutzend Männer auf mit Schwertern in den Händen. Entsetzt wichen die Einwohner von Pelargir zurück. „Macht sie fertig", sagte Halrond lässig zu seinen Leuten. Brüllend stürzten die sechs Schmuggler auf Faramir und Beregond zu. 


	5. Der Kuß

5. Kapitel:  
  
Je mehr sie sich vom Markt entfernte, desto unruhiger wurde Éowyn. „Kommt, Herrin!", sagte Helethor besorgt. „Wir sind gleich am Palast". „Ich muß Faramir helfen!", rief Éowyn plötzlich. Im Handumruhen hatte sie dem überraschten Helethor das Schwert aus dem Gürtel gerissen und rannte Richtung Markt zurück. „Halt, wartet!", schrie Helethor kläglich. Er lief ihr hinterher.  
  
Éowyn kam gerade rechtzeitig, um zu verhindern, dass einer der Schmuggler Faramir einen Dolch in den Rücken stieß. Mit einem gezielten Schwerthieb schlug sie dem Mann den Dolch aus der Hand. Helethor gelang es, zwei Schurken mit Pfeilen niederzuschrecken. Schließlich waren alle sechs Gegner tot oder kampfunfähig. „Halrond ist entkommen!", meldete Beregond, der an der rechten Schulter verwundet war. „Das ist jetzt nicht wichtig", flüsterte Faramir und zog Éowyn an sich. „Du hast mir das Leben gerettet, Liebste".  
  
Er küsste Éowyn auf die Stirn. Helethor steckte mit finsterer Miene sein Schwert wieder ein. „Das nächste Mal darfst du mich nicht wegschicken", mahnte Éowyn ihren Gatten besorgt. „Du weißt, dass ich im Kampf meinen Mann stehe, wenn es darauf ankommt". „Ich weiß, ich weiß", sagte Faramir lächelnd und strich ihr über das hellblonde Haar. „Mylord, wir sollten auf dem schnellsten Wege in den Palast zurück", sagte Beregond stöhnend und presste die Hand auf die blutende Schulterwunde. Faramir und Helethor stützten den treuen Wachsoldaten beim Laufen. Éowyn schlich etwas blaß hinterher.  
  
Am nächsten Tag berief Faramir eine Versammlung mit seinen Offizieren ein. Éowyn kümmerte sich um Beregonds Wunde: sie war ja in den Heilkünsten etwas bewandert, seit der Zeit, die sie in den Häusern der Heilung verbracht hatte. Dannach begab sie sich in ihre Privatgemächer und nahm etwas zu sich. Die Versammlung im großen Empfangssaal des Palastes dauerte bis spät in die Nacht. Éowyn blieb jedoch so lange auf, bis Faramir in den Privatgemächern auftauchte.  
  
Er wirkte sehr aufgewühlt und ernst, als er sie in die Arme schloß. „Ich muß für einige Tage weg : meine Kundschafter haben gemeldet, dass Halrond weiter unten im Süden eine Armee aufgestellt hat, in der sich sogar Orks befinden sollen, um Pelargir anzugreifen. Ich werde ihm mit meinen Männern entgegenreiten und das verhindern". „Ich würde gerne mitkommen und an deiner Seite kämpfen", erklärte Éowyn mutig. „Das weiß ich, meine Blume", sagte Faramir zärtlich. „Ich möchte aber, dass du hier bleibst und mich in Pelargir vertrittst, solange ich kämpfe". „Gut, wenn du es wünscht", erwiderte Éowyn ein bisschen enttäuscht. „Ich lasse dir Helethor als Leibwächter hier – er wird dich überall hin begleiten, falls du wieder ausreiten oder auf den Markt gehen willst".  
  
Éowyn grinste: „Ich wette, er war nicht begeistert von diesem Befehl". „Nein, war er nicht", schmunzelte jetzt auch Faramir. „Er hat sogar versucht, mir mal wieder zu widersprechen. So einen widerspenstigen Hauptmann kann ich auf diese gefährliche Mission nicht mitnehmen. Das habe ich ihm auch klargemacht".  
  
Éowyn sah zu, wie ihr Mann seinen Lederharnisch mit dem Gondorwappen hervorholte, den er in seiner Waldläuferzeit immer getragen hatte. „Dieses abgewetzte Ding willst du anziehen?", fragte sie zweifelnd. „Dieser Harnisch ist leicht und bequem zu tragen, anders als eine Rüstung", erklärte Faramir geduldig. „Außerdem wurde ich nie verwundet, wenn ich die Waldläuferkluft trug". „Aha, du bist abergläubisch", neckte Éowyn ihn lachend. Faramir lachte mit und zog sie sie schließlich an sich. „Ich hoffe, ich bin bald zurück", sagte er leise. „Viel zu oft habe ich dich in letzter Zeit alleine gelassen. Das soll nicht wieder vorkommen".  
  
Noch in der gleichen Nacht ritt Faramir mit einer größeren Abteilung Soldaten los. Éowyn sah sorgenvoll zu, wie der Reitertrupp in den Gassen Pelargirs verschwand.  
  
Sie schlief schlecht in dieser Nacht und träumte nur wirres Zeug. Noch nie hatte Faramir sie nachts alleine gelassen. Im Morgengrauen stand sie schließlich auf und zog sich an. Sie mochte auf keinen Fall länger in dem leeren, großen Bett liegen bleiben. Irgendwie quälte sie eine böse Vorahnung. Sie versuchte sich mit einer Näharbeit abzulenken, aber Handarbeiten waren noch nie ihre Stärke gewesen. Sie hoffte, dass Helethor sich bald bei ihr melden würde. Dann würde sie mit ihm wieder ausreiten und so hoffentlich auf andere Gedanken kommen.  
  
Schließlich hielt es Éowyn nicht mehr in den düsteren Räumen des Palastes aus. Sie ging in den Ställen, wo ihre Stute Narna stand.  
  
„Du hältst es hier auch nicht mehr aus, nicht wahr, meine Treue?", flüsterte sie Narna zu und kraulte sie zwischen den Ohren. Narna schnaubte leise, als ob sie verstanden hätte, was Éowyn zu ihr gesagt hatte. Unbemerkt war Helethor in den Stall getreten. Atemlos beobachtete er die junge Fürstin, wie sie ihre Stute streichelte. Einige Sekunden verharrte er. Dann wünschte er schließlich Éowyn einen guten Morgen.  
  
Sie drehte sich überrascht und lächelte. „Guten Morgen, Hauptmann Helethor, ich habe Euch gar nicht hereinkommen hören". „Ich hoffe, ich habe Euch nicht erschreckt, Herrin Éowyn", sagte Helethor höflich. „Nein", meinte Éowyn und für einen Moment wurde ihre Miene schwermütig, weil sie an Faramir denken musste. Wo mochte er wohl gerade stecken? Hoffentlich befand er sich nicht in Gefahr. „Am besten, wir unternehmen wieder einen kleinen Ritt", meinte Helethor lächelnd. „Vielleicht wird Euer Antlitz dann fröhlicher". „Sehe ich denn so traurig aus?", fragte Éowyn etwas irritiert. „Aber ich mache mir tatsächlich Sorgen um Faramir. Hoffentlich kehrt er wohlbehalten nach Hause zurück". „Euer Gemahl hat schon viele Gefahren gemeistert", erwiderte Helethor aufmunternd. „Ihr solltet Euch keine Gedanken machen, Herrin". Éowyn wirkte jetzt ein wenig beruhigter. Sie befahl dem Stallknecht, ihre Stute zu satteln. Wenig später galoppierte sie mit Helethor Richtung Stadttor.  
  
Zur gleichen Zeit befand sich Faramir mit seinen Soldaten schon weit im Süden. Sie waren die ganze Nacht durchgeritten. Man wollte um jeden Preis verhindern, dass Halrond mit seiner Bande zu nah an Pelargir kam. Faramir war verantwortlich für die Sicherheit der Stadt und er wollte dafür sorgen, dass die Bewohner endlich wieder nachts ruhig schlafen konnten. Die Schmuggelbanden hatten lange genug die Straßen Pelargirs unsicher gemacht. Dieses Möchtegern-Heer aus Dieben, Piraten und Schmugglern, das Halrond befehligte, würde Faramir und seinen ausgebildeten Soldaten, die alle im Ringkrieg ihren Mann gestanden hatten, nichts anhaben können. So dachte der junge Truchseß jedenfalls. Vor ihnen tat sich eine enge Felsschlucht auf. Faramir ließ die Männer plötzlich anhalten. „Dieser Hohlweg könnte leicht zu einer tödlichen Falle werden", meinte Faramir zu Nimrod, einem seiner Offiziere. „Ich bin dafür, dass wir einen Kundschafter vorausschicken, der nachsehen soll, ob kein Feind in der Nähe ist". „Das ist eine weise Entscheidung, Herr Faramir", sagte Nimrod anerkennend. Er gab Hrystwid einen Wink. Der junge Soldat ritt sofort los. Faramir ließ derweil die Soldaten von ihren Pferden absitzen und kurz rasten.  
  
Hrystwid stammte aus Pelargir. Er hatte eigentlich nichts gegen die Schmugglerbanden. Er war dieses Problem von Kindesbeinen an gewöhnt. Gerade die ärmeren Einwohner von Pelargir hatten oft unter den zu hohen Steuern vom damaligen Truchseß Denethor gelitten. Aus diesem Grund waren auch so viele Schmugglerbanden entstanden, die den armen Leuten günstige Nahrungsmittel und Kleidung feilboten. Auch Hrystwid stammte aus einer armen Familie. Er hatte nicht vergessen, wie sein Vater zeitlebens über Truchseß Denethor geschimpft hatte. Und nun diente Hrystwid ausgerechnet unter Denethors Sohn. Er kannte Faramir nicht näher und wusste daher nichts von dessen edler und gütiger Gesinnung, die sich so sehr von der seines Vaters Denethor unterschied. Hrystwid gab seinem Hengst die Sporen. Je länger er durch den Hohlweg ritt, desto mehr verfestigte sich ein bestimmter Gedanke in seinem Kopf.  
  
Diesmal konnte Helethor gut mit Éowyn beim Reiten mithalten. Er fiel nicht mehr zurück und ließ sein Pferd sogar über einen umgestürzten Baumstamm springen. „Alle Achtung, Hauptmann!", lobte Éowyn ihn erstaunt. „Ihr habt ja kräftig trainiert in den letzten Tagen". Helethor freute sich über Éowyns Lob und strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. Sie ritten bis sie zu einem lieblichen Bach kamen. „Hier möchte ich rasten und zu Mittag essen", entschied Éowyn gutgelaunt. Helethor breitete wieder mitgebrachte Speisen auf einer Decke im Gras aus. Die Pferde grasten ein ein Stück entfernt auf den saftigen Wiesen Süd- Gondors. Nach dem Mahl wollte Éowyn ein Stück spazieren gehen. Helethor bot ihr galant seinen Arm an und Éowyn hängte sich lachend ein. Plötzlich stolperte die Fürstin über eine Unebenheit im hohen Gras. Helethor fing sie geschickt auf und plötzlich waren ihre Gesichter ganz nahe. Éowyn sah den Hauptmann irritiert an. Doch Helethor zögerte nicht länger: er küsste Éowyn. 


	6. In der Falle

6.Kapitel:  
  
leofric: Danke noch mal für deine Reviews! Tja, abwarten, wie es weitergeht.... Für Faramir wird es wirklich gefährlich..... ;-)  
  
Erleichtert sah Faramir, wie Hrystwid wieder zurückkehrte. Wie leicht hätten ihn die Feinde töten können, wenn sie tatsächlich diesen Hohlweg belagern würden! Hrystwid lächelte und winkte.  
  
„Es ist alles in Ordnung, Mylord", sagte er unterwürfig zu Faramir und verbeugte sich.  
  
Faramir bemerkte ein merkwürdiges Blitzen in den Augen des jungen Kundschafters, das ihn etwas missfiel. Er hatte jedoch keine Zeit länger darüber nachzudenken, denn Nimrod drängte zum Aufbruch.  
  
„Lord Faramir, wir sollten jetzt weiterreiten, bevor tatsächlich der Feind von der anderen Seite her in die Schlucht gelangt". „Gut, dann lasst uns losreiten", nickte Faramir und ließ seine Soldaten aufsitzen. Langsam ritt der Trupp durch die enge, düstere Schlucht. Links und rechts ragten schroffe Felswände empor. Ein ungutes Gefühl beschlich den jungen Truchseß, je länger sie den Weg entlangritten. Plötzlich hielt er sein Pferd an. Sofort ritt Nimrod herbei und sah Faramir fragend an.  
  
„Mylord, warum halten wir hier?" „Ich möchte, dass wir auf der Stelle umkehren", erklärte Faramir und zog sein Schwert. „Irgendetwas stimmt hier nicht – das sagt mir mein Herz". „Aber möglicherweise würden wir Halronds Bande verfehlen, wenn wir den Gebirgszug umgehen", meinte Nimrod besorgt. „Ich weiß", erwiderte Faramir nachdenklich. „Aber dieser Weg hier ist eindeutig zu gefährlich und..."  
  
Er konnte nicht zuendesprechen, denn in diesem Moment stürmten einige hundert schreiende Männer auf Faramir und seine Soldaten zu. Von oben prasselte ein Pfeilregen herab. Sie waren tatsächlich in eine tödliche Falle geraten!  
  
Éowyn riß sich von Helethor unsanft los und verpasste ihm eine saftige Ohrfeige. „Was fällt Euch ein, Hauptmann – seid Ihr von Sinnen?", schrie sie ihn wütend an. Helethor rieb sich die schmerzende Wange und sah sie flehend an.  
  
„Bitte, Éowyn, ich liebe dich – hast du das noch nicht bemerkt?" Éowyn starrte den Hauptmann entsetzt an. „Ihr seid ja vollkommen verrückt geworden.". Sie ging zu ihrem Pferd und stieg auf. „Bitte, Éowyn, warte!", rief Helethor ihr kläglich nach. Doch die junge Fürstin preschte bereits auf ihrer Stute Narna davon Richtung Stadt. Helethor ließ sich seufzend ins Gras sinken. Bestimmt würde Éowyn ihrem Mann davon berichten, und dann würde man ihn unehrenhaft aus seinem Dienst entlassen.  
  
Immer mehr Schmuggler drangen in die enge Schlucht ein. Es waren auch zahlreiche Orks darunter. Faramir kämpfte an vordester Front gegen die Unholde. Schnell merkte er, dass der Feind in der Übermacht war. „Rückzug nach Pelargir!", schrie er schließlich laut seinen Soldaten zu.  
  
Die Ersten begannen Richtung Stadt zu fliehen. Faramir und einige andere Soldaten kamen nicht los von den Feinden. Es wurden immer mehr und schließlich wurde die kleine Gruppe restlos umzingelt. Der junge Truchseß wurde von mehreren Orks vom Pferd gerissen, während die Soldaten um ihn herum getötet wurden.  
  
Vergeblich wehrte sich Faramir gegen die Übermacht. Doch schließlich wurde an Armen und Beinen gepackt, so dass er sich nicht bewegen konnte. „Tötet ihn nicht!", befahl eine raue Stimme. Es war Halrond. Er bahnte sich einen Platz durch die Reihen seiner „Soldaten"und trat vor Faramir hin. „Soll ich Euch jetzt danken, dass Ihr mich am Leben lasst?", fragte der Truchseß zynisch .  
  
Einer von Halronds Männern verpasste Faramir einige schallende Ohrfeigen. Doch Dieser ertrug die Schläge, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. „Ich werde eine Menge Lösegeld für Euch bekommen", erklärte Halrond grinsend. „Mal sehen, wie groß die Stadtkasse von Pelargir ist. Ich werde einen Boten zu Euerer liebreizenden Gemahlin schicken. Komm' her, Hrystwid!"  
  
Der Angesprochene trat vor, so dass Faramir ihn auch sehen konnte. „Wie konntest du nur!", stieß der Truchseß fassungslos hervor. Doch Hrystwid sah ihn nur wütend an: „Habt Ihr eine Ahnung, Herr Faramir, wie Euer Vater unsere schöne Stadt ausgebeutet hat? Wundert Ihr Euch noch immer, woher all diese Schmuggler und Piraten kommen?"  
  
„Es hat sich in Gondor viel geändert, seit Elessar König ist", erwiderte Faramir besonnen. „Man kann über alles reden. Ich bin sicher, dass man die Steuergesetze auch noch ändern wird". Halrond lachte hämisch. „Ich glaube Euch kein Wort, Truchseß! Das sagt Ihr jetzt nur, weil Ihr Angst habt. Außerdem: die neuen Gesetze kämen für uns Vogelfreie viel zu spät. Man würde uns alle hinrichten aufgrund unserer Untaten".  
  
„Ich habe keine Angst vor dem Tod", entgegnete Faramir gelassen. „Allzu oft musste ich ihm schon ins Auge schauen. Doch wenn ihr mich jetzt freilasst, will ich sehen, was ich für euch tun kann. Allerdings müsstet ihr euch alle bedingungslos ergeben".  
  
Halronds Männer lachten schallend, als sie das hörten. Hrystwid erhielt von Halrond noch einige Instruktionen, bevor er Richtung Pelargir losritt. Faramir wurde gefesselt und ihm wurden außerdem die Augen verbunden. Dann wurde er auf sein Pferd gesetzt. Der junge Truchseß ahnte, dass man ihn in ein geheimes Versteck der Schmuggler bringen würde.  
  
Ganz aufgelöst hatte Éowyn inzwischen den Stadtpalast von Pelargir erreicht. Ausgerechnet jetzt war Faramir nicht hier, wo sie ihn am notwendigsten brauchte. Helethor musste unbedingt bestraft werden für sein unehrenhaftes Verhalten. Leider gab es im Moment keinen Soldaten im Palast, der im Amt höhergestellt war als Helethor. Die Fürstin übergab ihre verschwitzte Stute Narna einem Stallburschen.  
  
„Reib sie gut ab, Merid – sie musste schnell laufen!", fügte sie hinzu. Als Éowyn den Stall verließ, kam Helethor in den Hof geritten. „Herrin!", rief er verzweifelt. „Hört mich an, was ich zu sagen habe!". „Ich will Euch nicht mehr sehen!", schrie Éowyn zornig. „Ich werde einen Boten zu meinem Gemahl schicken, der ihm Bericht über Euch erstatten wird, dann..."  
  
Sie konnte nicht weitersprechen, denn in diesem Moment preschten die Soldaten, die Halronds Falle entkommen waren, in den Hof. Éowyn erblickte die vielen Verwundeten, die bei ihnen waren. Als sie Faramir nicht sah, stieg eine schreckliche Vorahnung in ihr hoch.  
  
„Nimrod, was ist geschehen?", fragte sie mit erstickter Stimme. „Faramir ist am Leben", berichtete der Offizier ernst. „Aber sie haben ihn gefangengenommen". Vorsichtig trat Helethor zu ihr. Er bemerkte, wie Éowyn um Fassung rang. 


	7. Die Lösegeldforderung

7. Kapitel:  
  
leofric: Danke für den Tip mit den größeren Abständen. Ich bin halt noch Anfängerin hier auf dieser Seite und komme manchmal mit dem Posten und Hochladen noch nicht so ganz klar. ;-) Tja, mal sehen, ob es was hilft, wenn man mit einer „Amazone"wie Éowyn verheiratet ist.  
  
HELETHORHELETHORHELETHORHELETHORHELETHORHELETHORHELETHOR  
  
„Was bedeutet das?", stieß sie mühsam hervor. Nimrod senkte bedrückt den Kopf. „Ich weiß es nicht, Herrin. Möglicherweise werden sie von uns Lösegeld erpressen". „Wie konntet Ihr den Truchseß im Stich lassen, Nimrod?", regte sich Helethor auf.  
  
Éowyn wollte Helethor eine saftige Antwort geben, aber momentan hatte sie andere Sorgen als den dreisten Hauptmann. Tiefe Verzweiflung und Angst machten sich in ihrem Herzen breit. Es war nicht auszudenken, wenn Faramir etwas zustieß. Sie liebte ihren Mann über alles. Éowyns Augen füllten sich mit Tränen, aber sie bewahrte vor den Männern die Fassung. Sie wollte nicht schwächliches Frauenzimmer dastehen – nicht vor Nimrod und den anderen Soldaten, und vor allem nicht vor Helethor.  
  
In diesem Moment kam Hrystwid mit einer weißen Flagge in den Hof geritten. „Der Verräter!", stieß Nimrod grimmig hervor und griff zu seinem Schwert. Doch Éowyn hielt ihn zurück: „Halt, ich denke, er bringt uns wichtige Botschaft". Hrystwid lächelte überheblich.  
  
„Ihr habt es erraten, Herrin Éowyn – ich bringe Kunde von Halrond und Euerem Mann". „Ist Faramir wohlauf?", fragte Éowyn mit belegter Stimme. „Ja, er ist unversehrt", erwiderte Hrystwid grinsend. „Es stellt sich jedoch die Frage, wie lange noch". „Was soll das heißen?", bellte Nimrod zornig. Éowyn sah Nimrod streng an.  
  
„Laßt bitte mich mit dem Boten verhandeln, Hauptmann". „Das ist mir auch lieber", entgegnete Hrystwid arrogant. „Nimrod war schon immer etwas vorlaut". „Wehe...!", begann Nimrod, doch ein weiterer strafender Blick Éowyns genügte, um ihn verstummen zu lassen.  
  
„Was verlangt Ihr für Faramirs Freilassung?", fragte Éowyn gefasst. „Lord Halrond möchte 10.000 Goldstücke haben", erklärte Hrystwid kalt lächelnd. Ein entsetztes Raunen ging durch die Reihen von Faramirs Soldaten. Doch Éowyn blieb scheinbar gelassen. „Und bis wann müssen wir das Lösegeld zahlen?", fragte sie mit beherrschter Stimme. „Lord Halrond wünscht, dass Ihr das Gold bis morgen Mittag an den Eingang der Mondsichelschlucht bringt", erklärte Hrystwid grinsend.  
  
„Aber das ist viel zu kurzfristig!", sagte Éowyn entsetzt. „Wir müssen das Gold erst herbeischaffen und der Ritt selbst dauert ja schon bis morgen Mittag". „Faramir wird ab morgen Mittag gefoltert", fuhr Hrystwid ruhig fort. „Für jede Stunde, die Ihr länger braucht, muß er büßen. Möglicherweise ist er am Abend schon tot". „Das ist ja ungeheuerlich!", schrie Nimrod unbeherrscht. „Was ihr da verlangt, ist Wahnsinn! Soviel Gold ist in Pelargir gar nicht vorhanden. Wir müssen es von außerhalb herbeischaffen".  
  
Hrystwid zitterte jetzt vor Wut. „Habt ihr Soldaten aus Minas Tirith überhaupt eine Ahnung, wieviel Steuern Truchseß Denethor den braven Bürgern von Pelargir abverlangt hat, wieviel Familien er ins Elend getrieben hat? Habt ihr euch schon mal überlegt, warum es diese ganzen Schmuggler und Verbrecher hier im Süden Gondors gibt? In den Schatztruhen des Truchsessen müsste zehn Mal so viel Gold vorhanden sein, wie wir von euch fordern".  
  
„Truchseß Denethor ist seit einem halben Jahr tot", sagte Éowyn jetzt besänftigend. „Seit Aragorn König von Gondor ist, weht ein anderer Wind. Das müsst ihr uns glauben! Es wird keine Ausbeutung von unbescholtenen Bürgern mehr geben. Dafür stehen sowohl Aragorn als auch Faramir mit ihrem Wort ein. Aber leider sind die sogenannten Schatztruhen seit dem Ringkrieg leer. Ich weiß nicht, woher wir das Gold für die Freilassung meines Gemahls nehmen sollen". „Dann ist sein Leben verwirkt", meinte Hrystwid kopfschüttelnd.  
  
Faramir spürte, dass er sich in einer Art Grotte befand. Die Schritte und Stimmen seiner Bewacher hallten merkwürdig. Eiserne Ketten schlossen sich um seine Hand- und Fußgelenke. Endlich nahm man ihm die Augenbinde ab. Der junge Statthalter musste erst seine Augen an die halbdunkle Umgebung gewöhnen. Er hatte richtig geraten: sie befanden sich in einer großen Höhle, die ihn an Henneth Annûn erinnerte. Die Ketten waren in der Höhlenwand befestigt. Faramir konnte seine Hände soweit frei bewegen, dass er damit essen und trinken konnte. Einer der Schmuggler, ein Haradhrim, brachte ihm ein Stück fauliges Brot und abgestandenes Wasser. Faramir probierte ein Stück von dem Brot, aber es schmeckte so widerlich, dass es bei ihm fast einen Brechreiz verursachte. Angeekelt warf er das Brot weg. Dafür trank er das Wasser gierig aus. Halrond grinste, als er das sah.  
  
„Naja, viel zu essen braucht Ihr hier sowieso nicht", meinte er spöttisch. „Morgen abend habt Ihr es überstanden – so oder so". „Was soll das heißen?", fragte Faramir argwöhnisch. „Wenn das Lösegeld bis morgen Mittag nicht eintrifft, werden wir Euch langsam zu Tode foltern", erklärte der Schmuggler-Hauptmann triumphierend. „So bleibt Eueren Leuten noch ein wenig Zeit, das Lösegeld doch noch bis zum Abend herbeizuschaffen. Aber ich garantiere Euch, dass Ihr jede Stunde verfluchen werdet, die Ihr länger hierbleiben müsst".  
  
Während Hrystwid mit Éowyn und Nimrod verhandelte, befestigte Helethor heimlich ein kleines Säckchen an der Satteltasche von Hrystwids Pferd. „Ich denke, es wurde alles gesagt", meinte Hrystwid arrogant und bestieg sein Pferd. „Seht zu, dass Ihr das Lösegeld herbekommt". Er sprengte durch das Palasttor davon. „Was habt Ihr da am Sattel von diesem Verräter befestigt, Helethor?", wollte Éowyn wissen. „Einen löchrigen Sack mit kleinen Kieselsteinen", erklärte Helethor grinsend. „Das ist ein alter Waldläufertrick. Ich wette, wir können jetzt bequem die Spur bis zu dem Versteck verfolgen, wo sie Faramir hingebracht haben".  
  
„Man wird Faramir bestimmt streng bewachen", sagte Nimrod kopfschüttelnd. „Und wenn die Kerle merken, dass wir ihr Versteck gefunden haben, werden sie ihn auf der Stelle umbringen". Éowyn schlug schockiert die Hände vor dem Mund. „Laßt den Schatzmeister von Pelargir kommen", sagte sie schließlich, als sie sich wieder in der Fassung hatte. „Ich möchte wissen, wieviel Gold noch vorhanden ist. Vielleicht gibt sich Halrond auch mit weniger zufrieden". Eine Stunde später versammelte man sich im großen Saal des Palastes. Éowyn dachte inzwischen nicht mehr daran, Helethor bestrafen zu lassen. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass er vielleicht doch noch ganz nützlich sein könnte.  
  
Der Schatzmeister verneigte sich vor Éowyn. „Es tut mir sehr leid, aber in den Geldtruhen von Pelargir befinden sich nur etwa 1000 Goldstücke. Die Städte Gondors sind verarmt seit dem Ringkrieg". Éowyn wurde blaß, als sie das hörte. Sie hatte wenigstens mit 5000 Goldstücken gerechnet. Halrond würde sich nie und nimmer nur mit einem Zehntel der Summe, die er gefordert hatte, zufrieden geben. 


	8. Verfolgung

8.Kapitel.  
  
Alyanna: Vielen Dank fürs Feedback! Es wird schon noch spannend, versprochen. Und zur Belohnung gibt es gleich ein Update. Die Story ist nämlich längst fertig. (  
  
HELETHORHELETHORHELETHORHELETHORHELETHORHELETHOR  
  
„Dann müssen wir die Schmuggler angreifen", meinte Nimrod entschlossen. „Nein, das ist zu gefährlich für Faramir", erwiderte Helethor kopfschüttelnd. „Wir müssen uns anschleichen und versuchen, heimlich in das Versteck zu kommen, wo sie ihn gefangen halten. Wir müssen versuchen, der Spur zu folgen, die Hrystwid hinterlassen hat". „Dann lasst uns sofort losreiten", sagte Éowyn bebend. „Nein, Ihr nicht, Herrin", entgegnete Nimrod besorgt. „Euch könnte etwas zustoßen. Es wird ein gefährliches Unternehmen". „Vergeßt nicht, Nimrod, dass Herrin Éowyn den Hexenkönig von Angmar besiegt hat", mahnte Helethor.  
  
Nimrod verstummte und Éowyn sah Helethor dankbar an. „Wir werden noch heute nacht losreiten", entschied Éowyn. „Dann erreichen wir morgen Mittag die Mondsichelschlucht. Hoffentlich finden wir das Versteck, bevor sie Faramir....etwas antun". Ihre Stimme versagte fast bei diesen letzten Worten. Hoch erhobenen Hauptes verließ sie den Saal und beeilte sich in ihre Privatgemächer zu kommen. Tränen rannen ihr über das Gesicht, während sie den Harnisch aus der Truhe kramte, den sie einst als Dernhelm im Ringkrieg getragen hatte.  
  
Die Soldaten staunten, als sie in der Rohirrim-Rüstung im nächtlichen Hof erschien. Helethor lächelte bewundernd. Dann verließen sie die Stadt Richtung Süden. Im Mondschein leuchteten die Kiesel, die Hrystwid unterwegs verloren hatte. Die Spur führte Richtung Mondsichelschlucht.  
  
„Ich kann mir aber nicht vorstellen, dass die Räuber in der Schlucht selbst eine Zuflucht haben", meinte Nimrod nachdenklich. „Das wäre zu auffällig". Am Morgen war in der Ferne bereits das Gebirgsmassiv zu sehen, wo sich auch der Hohlweg befand. Doch die Kieselspur führte plötzlich nach Westen in ein Waldgebiet.  
  
„Interessant", meinte Helethor und hielt sein Pferd an. Dann stieg er ab.  
  
„Warum halten wir hier?", meinte Éowyn ungeduldig. „Es wird bald Mittag sein und dann..." „Wir müssen ab jetzt zu Fuß weiter", erklärte Helethor. „Mit Pferden kann man uns zu leicht entdecken. Wir müssen die Tiere gut verstecken, sonst kommt man uns auf die Schliche". Helethors Vorschlag kam nicht zu früh. Kaum hatten sie die Pferde in ein kleines Tal gebracht, ritt ein Trupp von Halronds Leuten vorbei. Schnell versteckten Éowyn und ihre Begleiter sich im Gebüsch.  
  
„Sie kommen wegen des Lösegelds", flüsterte Nimrod. „Sie werden am Eingang der Schlucht auf die Boten mit dem Gold warten". Auch Hrystwid befand sich bei dem Trupp. Er war inzwischen so etwas wie Halronds rechte Hand geworden. Sicherheitshalber hatte Éowyn den Schatzmeister Pelargirs zum Treffpunkt geschickt, um keinen Verdacht zu erregen.  
  
Hrystwid grinste, als er den Schatzmeister Amrod erblickte. Es war eine Genugtuung für ihn, diesen fetten Geldsack kleinlaut zitternd vor sich zu sehen. „Nun, Herr Amrod, habt Ihr die 10.000 Goldstücke dabei?", fragte er dreist. „Die Truhen Pelargirs sind leer", erklärte Amrod tapfer. „Es sind nur insgesamt 1000 Goldstücke vorhanden. Ihr müsstet uns Zeit geben, nach Minas Tirith zu reiten, um mehr zu holen".  
  
„Ihr lügt", rief Hrystwid wütend. „In Pelargir muß mehr Gold da sein. Denethor hat uns seinerzeit bluten lassen und Ihr wart sein Handlanger!" Amrod rang verzweifelt die Hände. „So versteht doch, Herr! Im Ringkrieg wurde das ganze Gold gebraucht, um das Heer aufzurüsten". Hrystwid packte den dicken, schwitzenden Schatzmeister an seiner Brokat- Tunika: „Ich glaube Euch kein Wort! Zu gerne möchte ich einen Blick in Euere Privat- Schatulle werfen, Herr Schatzmeister. Ich wette, da befindet sich auch eine stattliche Summe Goldstücke. Aber an diesem Gold klebt bald Blut, das Blut des Statthalters!"  
  
Mit diesen Worten stieß er Amrod von sich. Der dicke Schatzmeister taumelte und fiel auf den Rücken, wo er erstmal hilflos jammernd wie ein Käfer liegenblieb. Die zwei Soldaten, die ihn begleiteten, halfen ihm wieder auf die Füße. „Seht zu, dass Ihr mehr Gold herbeischafft", meinte Hrystwid verächtlich und nahm die kleine Holztruhe mit den 1000 Goldstücken an sich.  
  
Derweil hatten sich Éowyn und ihre Begleiter ein Stück durch den Wald vorangekämpft. Helethor erwies sich als guter Führer. Nicht umsonst war er der beste Spurenleser von ganz Gondor. „Die Reiter kommen zurück", sagte er plötzlich. „Schnell, wir müssen uns wieder verstecken". Éowyn sah von ihrem Versteck aus, wie Hrystwid und die anderen Männer mit grimmigen Gesichtern vorbeiritten. „Oh weh!", sagte sie leise. „Hoffentlich haben sie Amrod nicht getötet. Und Faramir wird es jetzt schlecht ergehen. Wir müssen uns beeilen!" „Jetzt können wir weiter", meinte Helethor. „Ich denke, wir sind bald da".  
  
Halrond trat besorgt vor die Höhle. Es war schwer, eine Armee von Nichtsnutzen zusammenzuhalten. Er selbst hatte jahrelang in Gondors Heer gedient, bevor er Schmuggler wurde. Die Orks, die ihm gestern noch geholfen hatten, Faramirs Soldaten in die Flucht zu schlagen, waren längst weitergezogen. Sie hatten auf mehr Beute gehofft und waren nun nicht mehr bereit, Halrond weiter zu gehorchen. Die Aussicht, Pelargir zu erobern, ließ sie auch nicht mehr halten.  
  
Ohne die Orks konnte Halrond jedoch sein Vorhaben nicht mehr durchführen. Sie hatten einen großen Teil seiner „Armee"ausgemacht, und jetzt hatte er nur noch diese Schmuggler und Piraten bei sich, die wenig von Kriegführung verstanden. Seine letzte Hoffnung war nun das Lösegeld für Faramir, dafür konnte er neue Waffen beschaffen und seine Leute einstweilen noch zufrieden stellen. Er sah Hrystwid mit finsterer Miene in das kleine, bewaldete Felsental reiten, wo sich die Höhle befand.  
  
„Wieviel haben sie dir gegeben?", fragte Halrond ahnungsvoll. „Nur 1000 Goldstücke", stieß Hrystwid wütend hervor. „Ich weiß genau, dass dieser fette Schatzmeister zuhause einiges hortet. Aber lieber lässt er Faramir sterben, bevor er etwas herausrückt". „Ich habe es befürchtet", seufzte Halrond bedrückt. „Komm mit!"  
  
Inzwischen hatten sich Éowyn und die anderen bis zu dem Felsental vorgepirscht. Von ihrem Versteck hinter den Bäumen konnten sie die Höhle gut sehen, worin sie Faramir vermuteten. Vor der Höhle befanden sich etwa 30 Räuber, die sich an einem Lagerfeuer etwas zu essen machten. „Wie kommen wir jetzt in die Höhle?", fragte Éowyn nervös. „Es ist ja kaum möglich an all diesen Kerlen ungesehen vorbeizukommen". 


	9. Tod und Epilog

9. Kapitel  
  
Alyanna: Ob Halronds bedrücktes Seufzen nur ein kurzer Lichtblick war, oder ob er sich tatsächlich zum guten besinnt: hier ist das letzte Kapitel....  
  
HELETHORHELETHORHELETHORHELETHORHELETHORHELETHORHELETHOR  
  
Meistens haben solche Höhlen mehrere Eingänge", sagte Helethor aufmunternd. „Ich gehe auf die Suche. Wartet hier!" --------  
  
Faramir war immer noch angekettet. Seine Handgelenke waren von den Eisenklammern schon ganz wundgescheuert. Trotzdem bewahrte er Haltung, als Halrond und Hrystwid zu ihm traten. „Euer Leben ist dem Schatzmeister von Pelargir nur 1000 Goldstücke wert", sagte Halrond schief lächelnd. „Was habt Ihr denn erwartet?", entgegnete Faramir erstaunt. „Man könnte meinen, Ihr hättet den Ringkrieg nicht mitbekommen".  
  
Hrystwid versetzte dem jungen Statthalter wütend einen Faustschlag ins Gesicht, so dass er an Mund und Nase zu bluten begann. Faramir gab keinen Schmerzenslaut von sich. „Nur zu, Hrystwid, von ehrlichem Kampf scheinst du ja nichts zu halten", entgegnete er sogar mutig. Hrystwid holte noch einmal aus, doch Halrond hielt ihn fest. „Laß es!"  
  
Auf einen Wink Halronds hin brachte zwei Männer ein Becken mit glühenden Kohlen in die Grotte. Der Schmuggler-Hauptmann wandte sich wieder an Faramir. „Früher hat Euer Vater alle Schmuggler, die gefangengenommen wurden, brandmarken lassen, mit seinem Namenszeichen, einem ‚D'". Er hielt dem jungen Truchseß ein Brenneisen mit einem „H"unter die Nase. „Und das Gleiche werde ich jetzt mit Euch machen, Faramir. Ich werde Euch brandmarken: das soll zugleich der Beginn der Folterungen sein".  
  
Hrystwid ging mit einem Messer auf Faramir zu und begann mit einem bösen Grinsen die Verschnürungen der Lederrüstung aufzuschneiden. Dass er teilweise damit auch Faramirs Haut aufritzte, war ihm egal. „Darf ich den Lederharnisch behalten?", fragte er Halrond, als er ihn Faramir heruntergerissen hatte. „Verschwinde damit", sagte Halrond mürrisch.  
  
---------  
  
Helethor kam nach eine halbe Stunde später wieder zurück zu den anderen. Éowyn war die Zeit wie eine Ewigkeit vorgekommen. Aber er hatte gute Nachrichten: „Die Höhle hat tatsächlich einen zweiten Eingang. Wir müssen uns jetzt sputen. Ich glaube, sie wollen bald damit anfangen, Faramir zu foltern". Éowyn warf einen letzten Blick ins Tal und sah Hrystwid mit Faramirs Harnisch aus der Höhle herauskommen. Nur mühsam unterdrückte sie einen Aufschrei. „Rasch jetzt!", drängte Nimrod.  
  
----------  
  
Halrond stand grinsend vor jungen Statthalter, der nur noch ein dünnes Hemd und die Lederhose trug. Er riß das Hemd auf, so dass Faramirs Oberkörper halb entblößt war. Dann hielt er das Brenneisen mit seinem Namenszeichen in das Becken mit den glühenden Kohlen. Faramir schloß entsetzt die Augen. Er wusste, dass er gleich schreckliche Schmerzen erleiden würde. Halrond sah, dass das Eisen jetzt rot glühte. Mit größter Genugtuung näherte er sich damit Faramirs Brust.  
  
------------  
  
In diesem Moment stürmten Éowyn, Helethor und die Soldaten vom Seiteneingang der Höhle herein. Halrond ließ vor Schreck das rotglühende Eisen fallen und rief seine Männer herbei. Hrystwid stürmte als erster zornbebend in die Höhle. Helethor kämpfte verbissen mit Halrond. Beide Männer hatten ihre Schwerter gezogen und schlugen damit aufeinander ein. Éowyn umarmte und küsste Faramir erleichtert. „Ist alles mit dir in Ordnung?", fragte sie besorgt. „Ihr seid gerade rechtzeitig gekommen", lächelte Faramir. Éowyn versuchte mit ihrem Schwert, seine eisernen Fesseln zu durchschlagen.  
  
„Hrystwid hat die Schlüssel", sagte Faramir schnell. „Mach' dir keine solche Mühe mit den Ketten!"  
  
Hrystwid rang mit Nimrod. Dem tapferen Offizier gelang es den Verrräter an der Schulter zu verletzen. Benommen sank Hrystwid an der Felswand nieder. Nimrod ließ die Bogenschützen Stellung beziehen und so wurde jeder Schmuggler, der in die Höhle stürmte, sofort mit einem Pfeilhagel niedergestreckt. Als die anderen Räuber, die vor der Höhle lagerten, das mitbekamen, ergriffen sie schließlich in Panik die Flucht. So wie es aussah, war eine ganze Armee von hinten in die Höhle eingedrungen, um den Truchseß zu befreien. Éowyn nahm dem ohnmächtigen Hrystwid die Schlüssel ab und nervös begann sie Faramirs Ketten aufzunesteln.  
  
Helethor war es inzwischen gelungen, Halrond mit einem gezieltem Schwerthieb zu töten. Erschöpft hielt er kurz inne: Halrond war ein ebenbürtiger Gegner gewesen. Hrystwid war inzwischen wieder erwacht und er sah, wie Éowyn Faramir von den Ketten befreite. Mit einem Wutschrei sprang er auf die junge Frau zu und versuchte, ihr sein Schwert in den Rücken zu rammen. In letzter Sekunde warf sich Helethor dazwischen und das Schwert durchbohrte seinen Leib. Nimrod streckte Hrystwid sofort mit einem Pfeil zwischen die Augen nieder. Hrystwid war sofort tot. Helethor starrte ungläubig auf das Schwert in seiner Brust und sank röchelnd zu Boden.  
  
„Helethor!", rief Éowyn entsetzt und beugte sich über ihn. „Haltet aus, Hauptmann", sagte Faramir beruhigend zu ihm. „Noch ist Hoffnung". „Ich werde es nicht schaffen", röchelte Helethor und Blut quoll aus seinem Mundwinkel. Er versuchte sich ein wenig aufzurichten. „Éowyn, verzeih mir bitte", flüsterte er. Sie wusste, was er damit meinte, und sie nickte unter Tränen. „Ja, ich verzeihe dir, Helethor". Faramir reichte ihm sein Schwert. Helethor drückte es mit einem letzten Lächeln an seine Brust, dann starb er. Éowyn brach schluchzend zusammen.  
  
Epilog:  
  
Die Stadt Pelargir war nun von den Schmugglerbanden befreit. Der junge Truchseß hatte seine erste Aufgabe mit Bravour erfüllt. Kurz, bevor er mit Éowyn in das neue Domizil Emyn Arnen reiste, nahmen sie noch Abschied von Helethor, für den man auf den Hügelgräberhöhen am Rande der Stadt ein Heldengrab errichtet hatte. Éowyn legte einen Strauß Symbelmyne auf dem Hügel nieder. Diese Blumen wuchsen hier unten im Süden nicht, aber sie hatte keine Kosten und Mühen gescheut, Symbelmyne zu beschaffen – die Blumen, welche auf den Heldengräbern der Rohirrim wuchsen. Sie standen noch eine Weile schweigend vor dem Grabhügel, während der Wind ihre langen Haare flattern ließ, rot und golden. Dann gingen sie langsam händehaltend zu ihren Pferden. Faramir fragte niemals nach, aus welchem Grund Helethor Éowyn sterbend um Verzeihung gebeten hatte.  
  
ENDE 


End file.
